Andorian
A major space-faring race native to planet Andoria (AKA Andor). They were founding members of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology Although obesity isn’t unknown, it’s culturally condemned and most Andorians are quite slender for their height. This often gives them a misleading appearance of fragility, which is belied by their remarkable physical strength. Andorians obtain a great deal of sensory information through continual waving of their antennae. They can detect electrical fields, changes in air density and temperature, and sub-sonic sounds. The antennae can also sense fluctuations in gravity; useful for beings living underground on a geologically unstable planet. Because of this, extreme gravity disturbances can cause an Andorian great pain, or even render them unconscious. Andorians do have some degree of control over their antennae’s sensory capabilities; if an Andorian concentrates, they can even use them to single out individual bioelectric signals. However, the antennae are not particularly reliable organs. They move differently depending on the emotional state of the Andorian and the levels of epinephrine or teptaline currently in their system. Furthermore, overheating equipment can cause false sensory readings. The antennae play another, more essential, role; that of enabling effective co-ordination. An Andorian who loses an antenna is partially disabled in the immediate aftermath, rendered unable to balance effectively, yet alone fight. They will be able to compensate to some degree within a day or so, but until the antenna regenerates they will remain handicapped. The antenna can take up to nine months to re-grow on its own, although the regeneration can be completed in around half that time with electrical stimulation and cranial massage therapy. The loss of an antenna is a humiliating experience for an Andorian to come to terms with, particularly due to the secondary role the organs play in social interaction. The antennae express emotion, far more so than do the facial muscles, and are the primary indicators of Andorian body language. They express polite interest by curving toward the object of attention, fear or excitement by standing rigid and quivering, weariness or depression by drooping, confusion or upset by wringing and lashing, sexual arousal by slow writhing, intoxication by wobbling unsteadily in different directions, and rage by pressing back against the skull. Andorians often point their antennae at potential mates to signify attraction, and the most erotic caress or intimate kiss among Andorians involves the touching of the tips of the antennae together. Antennae are therefore considered to be more than just a sensory organ; in fact they are so important to Andorians that touching them without permission is considered to be the ultimate act of rudeness and any threat of injury to their antennae is often considered grounds for assault and even murder. Needing to sleep for only an eighth of their thirty-two-hour day, Andorians are neither diurnal nor nocturnal. They are completely adapted to living and working both day and night. The Andorian equivalent of the Human adrenal gland is the parafa. Andorians suffering from an overcharged parafa may exhibit psychotic berserker fits. Several Andorian viruses can also be contracted by Humans, though cures designed for the former do not always work on the latter. On the other hand, xelaxine (a serum by-product), is equally toxic to both. Food and Drink Like most Humanoid species, Andorians enjoy the intoxicating effects of alcohol. By far the most popular variety of Andorian alcohol - both among Andorians themselves and their trade partners - is their ale. Andorian Ale is produced in vast quantities on Andoria and offworld colonies like Syrinx III, and is one of the Andorian Empire’s primary exports. Andorian ale is coloured blue, with most varieties appearing somewhat translucent. It’s similar in appearance to Romulan ale, although it’s not as potent. That said, it has considerably higher alcohol content than Human ales; seeing as Andorians are no more resistant to the effects of alcohol than Humans, Andorian ale is usually served in small glasses. A particular variety, chemically enhanced to produce a luminous effect, is known as “glow-ale”. Other alcoholic drinks include Gredlahr, which is similar to Terran rum only sweeter, Fesoan Grainwine, and the “Andorian Sunset” cocktail. This last beverage is made from Andorian ingredients but was probably invented by Humans. It’s purple in colour, resembling a genuine Andorian sunset. Popular non-alcohol beverages among Andorians include “citrus drinks” made from the juice of Yutann, an equivalent to the citrus fruits of Earth. These drinks are known for their strong odour, often unpleasant to non-Andorians. According to the Ferengi Nog, they smell like a combination of lemon oil and Terran goats. Carbonated drinks such as Faridd are also enjoyed by Andorians, particularly the young. For the very young, there is Srjula, created through immersion of a plant into boiling water, as with Terran teas. A nutritious formula, it’s typically served to infants, though it of course can’t compare to Zhiassa, the Zhavey’s milk. Another Andorian equivalent to tea is Fridd, which is often served ice-cold; you drink it as it thaws. Talla bark placed in hot water serves to create a simpler alternative. Finally, Katheka is an Andorian stimulant beverage roughly analogous to Earth coffee. Most Andorian foods are considered edible to Humans, and vice versa. However, chocolate, or at least Argelian chocolate, is a poison to Andorians. Andorian food items are listed below: Akharrad: Steamed fish that is left to cook for 48 hours in an underground pit and rack. Alardi partinna: A pasta dish served with a cream sauce and various meats. Cabbage soup: A thick soup coloured indigo by the Andorian cabbage. This plant is supremely adapted to the cold and thus is valuable not only to Andorians but to the Federation too; Andorian cabbage plantations are found on many colony worlds where the temperature is too low for most other food crops. Dreaak: A red oblong vegetable used to make sauces or served raw and sliced. Duuploni: A type of grain. Eth’la: An edible vine. Frost eel: A fish, found only in the Khyzhon Sea. Gristhera: Thick sliced and fried tuber roots, heavily seasoned with rime leaf and served with honar; suitable for consumption by, and appeals to, many different species. Commonly served in bowls or trays, individual gristhera are morsels that can be consumed in one or a few bites. As such, gristhera has become a commonly-served Hors d’œuvre at Federation diplomatic functions. Hari: Flat bread usually served roasted; made from a plant root. Honar: A type of condiment used on meats and vegetables. Imparay: A type of spice ground from eketha tree roots, it has a spicy flavour. It is traditionally served with redbat, among other meats. Kaizis sprout: Large harvested sprouts from the kaizis bean. L’tRunye: A variety of ink-tipped rice. Necreena: Chopped raw fish served on ice, with a salty dipping sauce made from cooked zhavey’s drippings. Pizza, Andorian: A type of open faced sandwich served hot and sliced; hari flat bread coated in stewed dreaak and topped with shredded redbat meat; most often found in Andorian fast food. Outlets of Andorian fast food are found throughout the Federation; on the Promenade of Space Station Deep Space 9, for example, one such restaurant was located at room 01-754. Redbat: A large flying mammal whose meat is popular on Andoria; often cooked over an open fire and eaten with hari, or stewed with Andorian cabbage. Rime leaf: A small reddish-orange leaf that is dried and used as seasoning. Sandbush seed: Seeds toasted in their husks for a snack. Skopar: A type of grain. Shaysha: An edible beetle-like insect. It’s presented to non-Andorian tourists as “the insect delicacy of the Archipelago”. Shevt’ak: A sweet dessert, served in small portions. Shevt’ak is also an endearment among Andorians, typically used by a parent to address a child. Sohla t’pocowan: Ground grain cooked until soft and creamy. Sour grain pilaf: A mix of various grains that have been allowed to ferment. It has a nutty citrus aroma. Spice cake: A sweeter version of spice bread (below). Spice bread: A dark brown bread flavoured with imparay spice. Tuber root: A type of plant root similar to Terran Sweet Potatoes; high in calories. Taqq: Hard baked biscuits; used as emergency rations. Vithi: An edible flower. Xixu: A marine plant whose fronds may be mashed and used in baby food. Yutann: An elongated citrus fruit grown on vines; it varies in colour from yellow to purple. It is often sliced and cooked in sweet syrup as a dessert, or brewed into a citrus drink. History In the first half of the 23rd Century, a fad for all things Andorian swept through the Federation, popularized in large part by the romantic fiction of Douglas Bell, particularly Ghalev: A Novel of Andoria. Andorian literature, dress, food, and even duelling rituals disseminated through the settled parts of the Alpha Quadrant, in response to the epic novel’s popularity. It was not unusual to see young Humans of this time wearing prosthetic antennae, and cheap knock-off hrisals strapped to their sides. Among the Andorians themselves, some merchants profited handsomely from the craze, but the rest were simply bemused. Category:Sapient Species Category:Andorian Empire